User talk:Fryguy42
Click here to upgrade to Borderlands Wikia ''Nyew Look. | info-c = #000000 | info-fc = ##eb7110 }} archive link dry-erase board blah blah blah choice #1 choice #2 choice #3 choice #4 Thank you. |info-c = #8A4117 |info-fc = #000000 }} deleted snapshots Hi Fryguy, May I ask you the reason Why you deleted my screens of items : On the Bee Shields the Iron Pistols the Plasma Casters Is it because they were not fully english ? if not, then may you explain me the reason why? Thanks in advance. Fenris51 (talk) 09:36, January 6, 2013 (UTC) :images in languages other than english are welcome on talk pages and variants charts. i'm afraid that your images were caught up in the most recent purge of uncategorized images. on your talk page you will notice two reminders that all uploaded images must be categorized and used or be subject to summary deletion. cheers. enjoy the wiki. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 23:19, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Weird Chat Hey Fry. Enjoying your new found adminship i see. Anyway, i have a good question that needs a good answer and was wondering if you could point me in the right direction for an answer. it has come to my attention that the banner for the Borderlands Wiki chatroom is now in portugeuse. Any idea why or who might know? Just interested. 06:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) torgue im not going to try to tell you your job but mr. torgue's is missing most of its mission pages. 13:45, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Weapon renaming Sir Hammerlock's Damned Cowboy Hi, the weapon page should be renamed "Damned Cowboy". "Sir Hammerlock" is a prefix, just like Captain Scarlet guns (see Pimpernel for example) and can be replaced by other prefixes (just got a Flush Damned Cowboy which I will update to variant chart later). I've tried to rename it myself, but it says that only an administrator could do it. Greetings. GryphusR (talk) 08:49, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome... Hey FryGuy! I really appreciate the welcome....and Ive got the CLAP... Cheers, A91 knightblade (talk) 10:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :this user likes to hand out the clap free of charge. please be aware of the side effects (which are really nothing and totally not even worth mentioning.) enjoy the wiki, mate. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 13:22, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Template:Table I was just thinking about Template:Table. Is it used for anything other than the variant charts, and variant examples on the talk pages of Borderlands weapon pages? I'm just asking because the variant charts are showing up on in the Dead-end pages and uncategorised pages maintenance lists, and these would be easy to knock out with one quick edit to that template. A link back to the weapon page and a templated category could tidy up each list. Another thought that occurs to me is the prospect of a redesign for the box to look more like a header for the charts below than a notice box. -- WarBlade (talk) 06:40, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :i am chagrined to admit that i actually forgot what template:table was used for. it's been quite a while since i played around with it. the fix you have installed appears to have solved the problem nicely. and it looks tres spiff. kudos. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 13:34, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm always intrigued by how long it takes the category pages to become populated with page names after a template update. Some appear in the first few minutes, and some can take more than a day to show up. It's going to interesting to see how many are still in the uncategorized pages list after a day or so has passed. -- WarBlade (talk) 13:43, March 26, 2013 (UTC) OfficialGMania issue Thank you good sir for resolving that issue through diplomatic ways. Kudos to you, kind sir. - Hiddarg - 17:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :wa'nt easy, mate. internet convention dictates that i act like a complete git. and the (edit) quantity = quality remark rather rubbed my fur the wrong way. thanks for the kudos, mate. and thanks for keeping an eye out on the wiki. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 06:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Need a bit of help with weapons damage. Hi, I was carying some weapon tests on the dummy of sanctuary and I've seen that my SMG do higher damage than they should. I unequiped both my shield and class mod, checked my skill tree (none of them improve SMG damage) and again the results were diferent than expected. I'm using Maya. The weapons to test were the following, with damage (as stated on the card) from higher to lesser: #Corrosive Blaster (35479) #Electric Infinity (33761) #Maliwan corrosive Plasma Caster (24690) #Hellfire 19497 Single shots (to avoid triggering elemental efects) both to body and critical provided this results on the dummy, from higher damage to lesser: #Hellfire (66690) damage to body #Infinity (42600) #Plasma Caster (28995) #Blaster (26860) My first guess was that hellfire was doing more damage because the dummy was fleshy and vulnerable to fire, but even in such case that doesn't explain why the Plasma Caster is doing more damage than the Blaster (both are corrosive). I suspect that Maya may have a hidden value on some skill that boosts SMG damage or either she have a class-boost to SMG damage, otherwise I don't get why I'm getting such results unless I'm really stupid and/or missing something really basic. Do you have any idea why I'm getting more damage with the plasma caster than with the Blaster even if the weapon cards stat otherwise? NOTE: I did not reset my skill tree, just unequiped class mod and Bee, but none of the Siren skills improve SMG damage. :were all of the shots listed made to the body vice the head? maya does have skills that boost critical hit damage. also, i'd be interested in seeing if the same weapon deals returns same damage numbers when wielded by other characters. that said, i've been marinating a theory that different hitboxes on enemies have different damage variables. this theory comes from farming pyro pete with a sand hawk. one burst of eight projectiles deals several different damage numbers based on where they hit pete. i would suggest, also, contacting daem and feeling him out on this subject. he is one of our RCs that specialize in numbers and game mechanics. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 07:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::The numbers stated are for body shots, not head-shots. I did multiple shots and the numbers were the same for all. ::I've reseted my skill tree and conducted the test again, the results for body shots are as follow: ::#Hellfire (58763) (Higher damage may be because enemy is fleshy) ::#Infinity (37536) ::#Plasma Caster (25513) ::#Blaster (23667) ::As you can see the ranking is the same. The only thing that cannot be explained is the Plasma Caster being above the Blaster. Either the Plasma caster is doing some kind of splash damage added to the numbers of normal projectile damage or Maya have a inherent boost to SMG damage not currently documented. ::I'll try this on another character (lvl61 Axton) and see what happens. I'll also inform daem to take a look at this. ::GryphusR (talk) 07:15, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Results with Lvl 61 Axton. No shield, No skills, same as above test with Maya #Hellfire (50378) (Lesser than same test with Maya) #Infinity (37536) (Same than same test with Maya) #Plasma Caster (38270) (Higher Damage than Maya test) #Blaster (35501) (Higher Damage than Maya test) Definitely, this either proves that, there is an undocumented boost to certain types of weapon for each class (Maya to SMG, Axton to Assault Rifle) or that they carry such boost to elemental damage (less probable). I think that we should further investigate into this asap, as many players could be replacing weapons based on card stats that in practice are doing less damage. GryphusR (talk) 07:51, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Plasma Caster and Hellfire both inflict additional splash damage. Dämmerung 14:55, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah I know that they do splash damage, but that doesn't explain why I'm getting different damage on different classes with the very same weapons, ie 58k Maya vs 50k Axton with completly "clean" characters. GryphusR (talk) 20:25, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Remove all classmods and every relic, then reset all skills -- no skills at all -- for both characters. Also, disable your Badass points. Then retest. Your numbers don't make sense as listed. Note the damage numbers for the shock Infinity. Is the dummy Level 61? Are you testing in TVHM, UVHM, or Normal Mode? Dämmerung 21:42, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :::: OMG, I was stupid enough to do the test with Axton on normal mode. There was no relic, skills or classmod, but maya test was conducted on UVHM and Axton on NM. After checking again on UVHM the numbers are the same for Axton and Maya for all weapons. Thanks for your help, issue is resolved :) GryphusR (talk) 22:26, April 7, 2013 (UTC) 12 Pounder You removed my edit on the 12 pounder variant site, on account of lacking image. In that case, could you kindly inform me how I am supposed to: * 1: Take a snapshot from a PS3. * 2: Upload that snapshot and place it correctly on this site? ReXxX1984 (talk) 12:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :: 1: Digital camera :: 2: USB cable :: But really. Just use any imaging device - if your cellphone can resolve the itemcard from your TV screen, by all means go ahead - and save it into your computer. Then upload it under the relevant categories (the minimum being Category:Images or something of the sorts). 20:00, April 14, 2013 (UTC) thank you, nags. as above, pics taken of the tv screen are welcome on all but mainspace pages (e.g. variant charts, talk pages, userspace). please note that the Notice at the top of every variants page states that "variants added without supporting images may be redacted." 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 06:34, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Chatmod? I would like your personal take on my status as chatmod as introduced on my talk page. Please be honest and dont hold any punches. 23:38, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Deleting Pictures Hey there, It seems you've deleted 2 pics of mine that item pages were pointing to. Inflammable Love Thumper and Grounded Love Thumper. Was it really necessary to delete images that Item pages were pointing to on their Variations Page? Ruyen1 (talk) 21:41, April 21, 2013 (UTC) :yes. it is a policy of this wiki that all images must be categorized or be deleted. you will find on your talk page a note to that effect. all users are free to upload whatever images you like provided that they are properly categorized and used. if you have any questions or concerns to that effect please feel free to contact me. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 04:11, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Edit war - Troll Please, take a look at this: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Tunguska?action=history I've tried to explain him in his talk page that we don't add comparisons of weapons skins from same manufacturer and rarity, but he just deleted my message from his talk page and continued with the edits. As I don't want to prolong the edit war further, I inform you of this. Sorry for the inconvenience. GryphusR (talk) 16:56, April 22, 2013 (UTC) :He also has wiped my vandalism report from the top of the page and added me to it http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Borderlands_Wiki:Vandalism_report?action=history He's also editing my vandal report, adding a letter to his name so it redirects to another user page. Obvious troll is obvious. GryphusR (talk) 16:56, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Krieg Trivia *According to PAX East developers commentary, some of Krieg's skills are reference to Psycho's skills which annoys player the most. This includes throwing explosives and exploding (Suicide Psycho), breathing fire (Burning Psycho) and rushing opponents for close-up melee attacks (Normal Psycho).--> As far as I'm aware, this was fact. They've said as much several times in videos. Why was it removed? :quick answer: housekeeping. the note had been commented out due to (supposed) lack of proof. feel free to restore the note with a link to the video(?) mentioned above. cheers. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 15:51, May 15, 2013 (UTC)